


Boys, Boys, Boys.

by saviorbrother



Series: The Twins Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorbrother/pseuds/saviorbrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From This Prompt:<br/>Can I ask for some Wincest threesome of the 'Dean has a twin brother' verity? Both Dean and and his twin, Jensen have a secret: they both want their baby brother. Sam's got a secret of his own though: Sam kind of wants them back. Like, badly. The twins find out and decide to share Sammy. And Sam? He's pretty happy with that arrangement. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys, Boys, Boys.

**Author's Note:**

> This verse is made up of prompts off Tumblr. So this means that certain things are not exactly in order. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @deantops-sambottoms

Dean has never really gotten over the fact that he has a twin. Granted, Jensen is a bit more reserved than him and maybe more gruff.

"Dean, we gotta get Sam to school," Jensen punches him in the arm.

He hisses and swats away his twins hand roughly. Dean didn’t care much about school, already 18 and about to graduate.

"Stop being a bitch and wake your ass up," Jensen grabs him by the hair and tugs him to the floor.

—-

"Dean, Jensen, make sure you get up earlier," Dad barks as Dean starts up the car.

"Yessir," they answer in unison.

Sam bounds out the door in a grey shirt way too big on him and jeans too tight. The shirt can slip slightly off a smooth, thin shoulder. Dean watches hungrily as his little brother climbs in the car, Jensen holding the door open for him.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road," Jensen cackles and Dean backs out the parking space quickly.

Sam gets a little worried when the twins drive recklessly, Dean pressing 100mph as Jensen lets a arm out the window and encourages Dean. But he enjoys the devilish looks they get and the almost dirty smirks and winks they give him.

They’ve been in this school over in Wyoming for about a month now. Dad can’t seem to carefully track down a witch.

"Faster, c’mon, man! I think Sammy boy is enjoying the wind in all that pretty hair this morning," Jensen yells and then looks back at Sam.

"Aren’t you darlin’?" Jensen’s lips curl up into a lazy smirk.

Sam blushes and nods, hair blowing in his face, whipping him painfully. Dean turns on the music, “Highway To Hell” blaring from the speakers.

The engine revved loudly as Sam slumped down a little and spread his legs invitingly. He catches both twins looking before Dean is hollering wild and crazy and speeding down the highway.

—-

Sam doesn’t like it here too much, its the regular, boring piece of shit school like the others. Dean and Jensen were the talk of the school, two hot twins with no intentions of getting a girlfriend, and had twin devious smirks and eyes.

Jensen was more quiet and reserved, more telling through his eyes; big and broad shouldered. Jensen was the sweeter one with flannel shirts and ripped jeans.

Dean liked his leather jackets and jeans that looked worn with combat boots. His gait was sexy and alluring, his voice a whiskey purr and piercing eyes.

And Sam, well Sam was weird with his weird angles and his weird hair and weird blush and weird puberty voice and weird baggy clothes; sometimes weird tight jeans. Sam was just seen as weird, bashful, nerd.

His brothers were fuckin’ hot and he was, well. Not. Not to the girls anyway.

"Lets go, Sammy. Get to class before I have to sweet talk Ms. Anderson again," Jensen tells him as they park in a teachers parking spot.

"They’re going to have the Impala towed, Dean," Sam tells him and slides out the car with his stuffed book bag.  
“Whatever, you got soccer practice today?” Dean asks and all three begin to walk towards the small school.

Its a two story with thirty classes all together.

"Yeah, you guys will wait for me, right?" Sam asks, hunching down as they reach the crowd and Dean makes a path for Sam and Jensen.

"Of course, baby boy," Dean smiles, putting a firm hand on his neck.

And turns when he feels another on his lower back, if he weren’t standing he would have arched into those hands.

—-

"You think we should really be watching him while he plays?" Dean grumbles, toeing at the gravel near the big field.

He can see Sam kicking at the ball a few yards away. Sam’s short might be a little too short and tight and the t-shirt he’s stripped down to doesn’t hide his young body.

"Yeah, why wouldn’t we want to watch? Look at our boy, so hot in those little shorts," Jensen drawls, smirking.

He looks at Sam’s ass jiggle in his shorts as he passes the soccer ball between him and another taller boy. He gets a pang of absolute want, his stomach flips with it.

"You want him, too, Dean. We’ve agreed over this so many times," Jensen stands beside him, arm pressed to his.

He looks over into eyes just as green as his and sees the truth. He and Jensen have talked about it in the dark of night before, after the first couple times they even talked about their fantasies with a hand down their boxers. Firm hands stroking their hard cocks.

Dean had also cried a time or two out of guilt. Sam was their baby brother, but they both wanted him so fucking badly.

"Think about him bending over in those things, pulling tight across that sweet ass. Can’t you see it, Dean? Then those hands spreading himself open, pretty, pink hole," Jensen is whispering into his ear harshly now, voice a growl.

"Yeah. Yeah I can imagine it," he nods, breath coming faster as Sam kicks around the ball, cheeks red and hair sweaty.

"Remember that fantasy you told me about? Him in that same tank top and those shorts on your bed. Waiting for you, hair sweaty and sticking to his face, lips and cheeks a nice red. His voice all high and aroused, just begging you to touch him, feel him up. Fuck him," Jensen hisses.

Dean groans and shudders thinking about it. They’re the only ones in front of the bleachers as they sun looks like it’ll be setting soon.

"You see it, right? See yourself ravishing your brother, hm? Hear his sweet moans and cries, feel his nails raking down your back as you fuck your big dick inside his small hole. Hear him call in your name in that squeaky voice he has? ‘Dean! Dean, faster, please, big brother!’," Jensen mocks what he thinks Sam’s voice would sound like.

Dean is shamefully hard in his worn jeans, thick length pressed along his left thigh.

"You’d suck on his hard nipples. Make our baby boy squirm and writhe under your body. You could hold him down and make him take it, have tears rolling down that pretty face cause its so good, Dean. Its so. Fucking. Good," Jensen rasps.

Dean snaps out of it as he hears the coach blow the whistle.

"That’s it for the day boys!"

Deans eyes snap over to Sam and where he’s standing with a hand on his cocked hip and shaking sweaty hair out his eyes, fucking think. Sam’s hands runs their way over his nipples and down his stomach slowly as he breathes.

"Oh God," Dean chokes, Jensen staring with him.

Sam turns to look at them. He bites his lip on a shy smile, jogging over to his team to pick up his bag.

"He’s trying to kill us," Dean hisses.  
“The little bitch knows, Dean,” Jensen chuckles, cheeks flushed.

Dean scoffs and looks at Sam again, their little brother laughing with a friend as he pulls his too big, gray shirt over his head.

"He couldn’t!" Dean snorts.  
“Watch,” Jensen nods.

"Ready, guys?" Sam has popped up in front of them with a pretty dimpled smile, face a flushed mess and the shirt sliding off to reveal a smooth, pale shoulder.

"Go get in the car," Jensen smiles, patting him on the back.

"Ok, big brother," Sam practically purrs as he walks in front of them, hips swinging just a little.

"Goodness fuck, he knows," Dean whispers.

—-

When they get back to the hotel room, Dean is ready to cry, Jensen can see it already. His twin is hard in his jeans, very obvious to anyone.

"Finally," Sam moans as he falls back onto his bed, arching off it as he stretches.

Dean grips himself and bites his lip because fuck it all. All three of them know what’s going on, the twins are just waiting for Sam to say its alright for them both to finally have him.

"You know, we’re tip toeing around this whole thing," Sam murmurs, taking off his shirt, exposing beautiful skin.

"Told you he knows," Jensen scoffs at Dean.

"Of course I did. I think Dean just feels a little guilty," Sam pouts.

Dean watches Jensen saunter over to the motel bed Sam is laying on, the young boy sitting up on his elbows and spreading his legs.

"We both are in a way, baby boy," Jensen murmurs, one thumb trailing along Sam’s lip.

"Jensen," Sam whimpers, tilting his head up and wrapping a leg around Jensen’s.

His twin turns to look at Dean over his shoulder once before shushing Sam, finally bending down to kiss him.

Dean feels his stomach drop at the same time his cock twitches. Its like watching himself make out with his younger brother, he can hear the wet smacking of their lips and Sam’s cooing.

Jensen’s head turns as he licks inside of Sam’s wet mouth. He’s so eager to please, shy licks of his smaller tongue into Jensens mouth.

"Jensen!" Sam gasps as they part, spit sticking both their lips. His older brother kisses along his neck, climbing on top of him.

"Dean, c’mere," Sam begs, grabbing Jensens strong shoulders.

Dean is stuck at first, just watching his dreams become reality. Okay, so he’d rather be the one on top is Sam.

"Don’t be a pussy," Jensen growls, leaning up to take off his black shirt, revealing miles of smooth muscles.

Sam moans and Dean rushes forward, getting up on the bed, really too small to hold them all, and pushes Jensen over.

"Wait your turn," Jensen hisses, shoving him with one shoulder as they each straddle one of Sam’s thighs.

"How about you share, bitch," Dean growls back, bumping him back.  
“Jensen, share. Dean, kiss me,” Sam breathes, bringing Deans head down.

He hesitates at first, lips hovering over Sam’s. His brothers hazel eyes look up into his, quieting the guilt.

"Need you to," Sam begs.

Dean nods, leaning in and pressing his lips to Sam’s soft ones. He groans, immediately licking at Sam’s lips. Sam gasps sweetly when Dean slips his tongue inside, twisting and curling against the younger boys shy tongue.

His dick hurts in his jeans, he can feel it leaking his precome. He’s making out with the lead of all his guilty, wet dream, his little brother whining into his mouth and his own excitement digging into Deans leg.

"Oh, wow," Sam giggles a little as they part, blushing hard.

Jensen is pulling at Deans belt and opening his jeans as he sucks hickies into Sam’s neck, biting.

He lets Jensen pull down his jeans and boxers and blushes when Sam stares down at his hard dick, bobbing up against his stomach.

"So big," Sam moans, grabbing at it and stroking. Dean almost comes all over the boys hand, but holds back.

His breath is ragged as Sam jerks him off slowly, thumbing the head and spreading his slick.

"Looks so good, doesn’t it, baby?" Jensen asks Sam, naked too.

Sam shakes and nods, looking up at both of his older brothers. Muscled arms, toned stomachs, and their cocks are bigger than Sam’s own.

"You want Dean to fuck you?" Jensen asks, voice rough.

Sam’s boxers get tugged down and off and the cool air hits his hard length.

"Holy fuck," Jensen freezes.  
“Yeah, holy shit,” Dean whispers, looking down.

Maybe they shouldn’t be openly staring at Sam’s naked body, his cock hard and red against his pale stomach.

"See that, Dean? Wants us just as bad as we want him," Jensen purrs.

The other twin moans and sits back, bringing Sam’s ass into his lap. The young boy squeaks but doesn’t make a move to cover himself.

"Get the lube, Jen," Dean commands as he squeezes Sam’s left thigh and grips his little brothers cock.

Sam’s eyes slam shut as he arches up, shuddering as Dean strokes him slow and firm.

"You want me to fuck you, Sammy?" Dean grunts, green eyes trained on his red, sweaty face.

He needs to finally know what that sweet ass feels like around his cock, teach Sam to take both their dicks. He wants to turn Sam into their own cock slut.

"Open him up, I wanna suck his dick," Jensen shoves the lube against Deans chest as he clambers back onto the small bed.

He kisses at Sam’s swollen lips and takes over jerking Sam slowly, laying along side him.

"You want me to suck that pretty dick, don’t you, baby boy?" Jensen whispers.

Dean licks his lips and pours some lube on his fingers, hand shaking as he reaches down between Sam’s cheeks to brush his tight hole.

"Ah! Y-yes! Big brother, please!" Sam squeals as Dean pushes his index inside.

His hole glitters around Deans thick finger and its already a tight fit, but its more than Dean could ever ask for.

"Ssh, your big brothers are gonna’ take care of their boy, right, Dean?" Jensen smirks as he moves down the bed to nuzzle Sam’s crotch.

Dean nods and watches his twin lick at their younger brothers tight sac, red and sparsely haired. Sam gasps and bucks.

Dean crooks his fingers and rubs along Sam’s inner walls until his fingers bump his prostate, Sam crying out.

Jensen chuckles, grabs the base of Sam’s aching dick and sinks his plush mouth down onto the boy.

"J-jensen!" Sam’s voice breaks, eyes wide as Jensen sucks him down over and over.

Dean takes the chance to slowly fit another finger inside and scissor them. He’s got both his brothers in his lap, Jensen lapping and sucking at Sam’s painfully hard length, pinching and rolling his balls and looking up at Dean once in awhile.

Jensen is a dirty fucker once alone and it shows as he moans at the taste of Sam filling his mouth, letting his saliva wet his crotch and slip down to his hole where Dean is still fingering him mindlessly. From here he has Deans length bobbing in front of him, beads of pre ejaculate sliding down the shaft.

He gives one last hard suck to Sam’s cock, the boy already sobbing and leans over to take Dean into his mouth.

"Whoa," his twin hisses as Jensen slurps around the head messily, blinking up innocently at him.

Dean isn’t small by any means, he’s wide and long. Maybe he’ll let Dean fuck him too, Sam can share.

Sam pants as he pushes down on Deans fingers, his older brother watching his twin suck on his cock, hips twitching forward as he moans.

"That’s so hot," Dean whimpers as Jensen takes most of him, choking and soaking his length in spit.

"I’m ready, I wanna’ get fucked," Sam nods, rolling his thin hips and pulling Deans hip with his left leg.

Jensen reaches back to squeeze Sam’s thigh reassuringly as he keeps deep throating Dean.

"Let Jensen get his fill real quick, Sammy," Dean looks at him with lidded eyes. "Then you’ll get yours too."

Dean gets up on his knees, Jensen still bobbing his head and Dean grunting as he thrusts forward.

Sam doesn’t think he’s seen anything hotter.

"Guys, please," Sam whimpers, spreading his legs.

Dean pulls Jensen off, murmuring to him to move to the side.

"Sure you want this?" Dean ask, taking Sam’s left leg and lifting it onto his shoulder.

"Yeah he’s sure. Now get on with it, there’s two of us," Jensen snorts, laying beside Sam.

Dean picks up the lube and drizzles it along his length and watches Sam and Jensen make out, Sam running his thumb along Jensens strong jaw.

Dad would kill them if he found out.

"Dean," Sam whines softly, looking at him over Jensens head where he’s sucking at his nipples.

But Dean would gladly take the worst beating of his life. Jensen has his tongue down Sam’s throat again as Dean holds Sam’s ankle and nudges his tip to his hole.

Sam cries out into Jensens mouth as Dean enters him with a slick slide. He whimpers at the initial discomfort.

Dean shakes with pleasure and tries not to move too quickly as he pulls out, Sam clenching.

"Faster, Dean. He can take it," Jensen nods.

Sam nods, eyes wet and lips bitten. Dean picks up his pace, letting his hips snap forward quicker and quicker. Sam cries out brokenly, gripping Jensen tightly as he gets fucked.

Goodness, fuck, Dean is actually fucking his little brother and his twin is punching at his nipples, kissing him, and playing with Sam’s dick. All while Dean watches.

He lets loose, fucking forward harshly and bruising Sam’s pale thigh where he has his hand wrapped around it.

"You want Dean to come inside you, baby boy? Want to finally feel him fill that pretty hole up, bet you’ve been dreamin’ about it," he hears Jensen growl in Sam’s ear.

Dean is ready to finish, listening to his little brothers sobbing cries and the almost unbearable clench of his small hole around his girth.

"Come on, Dean. Our baby brother is waiting," Jensen purrs, green eyes alight.

Dean gasps, eyes closing as his balls clench, his cock releasing inside of Sam’s hole. His muscles shake with effort before he exhaled loudly.

"Feel that, Sammy?" Dean smirks and pulls out slowly, his thick come spilling out of Sam’s loose hole.

"There’s so much," Sam’s voice is shaky and high, face beet red as he reaches down to push his middle finger inside, moaning when more come spills out.

Dean lays on top of his baby brother and kisses him deeply, swirling his tongue in his soft, pliant mouth. Sam sighs softly, winding his long arms around Deans neck.

"Roll over, its my turn," Jensen slaps his ass.

Sam giggles as Dean flips them both over, Sam’s knees on each side of his hips.

"Gonna fuck my ass next?" Sam grins, looking back at Jensen.

Jensen raises his eyebrows in surprise and grabs the lube.

"Make sure you make it good like Dean," Sam wiggles his hips and leans back down to kiss Dean.

"Little bitch," Jensen snorts, walking forward on his knees to press easily inside Sam’s used hole.

His little brother growls and presses back, tilting upward. Jensen holds his cheeks open and sets a steady pace.

"You’re going to be a good boy and come on Jensens cock, right, baby?" Dean murmurs to Sam, who’s whimpering and mewling loudly.

"Y-yes," Sam gasps, floppy hair bouncing as he gets fucked.   
“You need Jensen to force you to come, cause I’m not going to touch that little cock,” Dean smirks.

Sam cries out as Jensen grunts in agreement, fucking him faster. The sounds bouncing off the walls are filthy and wet.

"Fuck, Sam’s little boy pussy feels so good, don’t it, Dean?" Jensen pants, gripping Sam’s hips and pulling him back into every thrust.

Dean nods and licks at Sam’s sweaty neck, love bites littered along the expanse of it.

"So beautiful, baby," Dean whispers into Sam’s ear, locking eyes with Jensen.

Before today, Dean had never really thought about being intimate with Jensen. Now, his twin had sucked his dick and maybe Dean wants to kiss him now.

"Want something?" Jensen asks breathlessly, still pounding into their baby brother.

Dean leans up a little under Sam’s shuddering body to pull Jensen’s head down into a kiss. Soft lips and a wet tongue, and Sam’s body still getting slammed into.

"I’m gonna—" Sam starts before stilling on a choked scream as he spills across Deans chest and stomach with little ‘ah, ah, ah’s’.

"Oh, fuck," Jensen growls into his mouth as he fucks into Sam a couple more times and snarls as he nuts.

His twin sits up and slowly pulls out and jerks as his tip slips out.

"Push it out, Sammy," Jensen says quietly, holding him open.

Sam groans sleepily, but Jensen sees his hole flex as he pushed his come out; thick and sticky. Jensen sticks his index inside and twisting it.

"Leave him to sleep, Jen," Dean whispers and slides Sam off to his left side.

"We’re going to have to wake him up early to clean up—well our mess," Jensen shrugs and lays down on Sam’s other side.

Dean reaches behind him to turn off the lamp and when he turns back, Jensen is watching him, moonlight making his green eyes shine.

"What?" Dean snorts softly, kissing Sam’s sweaty forehead.

"Nothing. Just hadn’t imagined it like this," Jensen whispers.

"Me neither, but it was fucking awesome," Dean laughs.

"Yeah, I think little Sammy here is gonna be a slut," Jensen teases.  
“Our slut,” Dean yawns back, leaning over to kiss Jensen sweetly.

"Night, Jen," he smiles.  
“Whatever,” Jensen blushes.


End file.
